When a Cat catches her Prey
by yum222
Summary: A new story starring Ladybug, or Ruby x Blake. Also, it's special in that it's purely Yuri...not! I lied! General warnings for adult content including futa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hahh...hah..hah..n-no..", I moaned under my breath. My heart raced like crazy, my mind was in a daze with how exhausted I was getting. My face was just about as red as my cape. It was getting harder to focus as I got closer and closer to my limit. _'I can't hold on much longer...Blake...'_ My thoughts turned to my faunest partner, and friend. I turned to find her, but her image disappeared in a flash, then I yelped as I found myself on my back on the floor, staring back up into yellow, feline eyes. They seemed to pierce right into me, like a predator finally catching it's prey. My arms were tied at my back, probably just before I fell. I was helpless, able to do nothing but stare back at Blake's hungry eyes...

...And at the point of her blade inches from my face.

"I..I submit..", the words left my mouth, defeated.

"Wonderful battle, miss Belladonna. You're skills are impressive as always." A man's voice came from somewhere. "Miss Rose, I hope you've learned something after your sixth loss against your team member. Doing the same thing will only give the same result!" It was Ozpin, overseeing our sparring class.

Blake's gaze lingered on me for a moment before she sheathed her Gambol Shroud. "Thank you, sir..." She replied, while I turned my head to the side. My Crescent Rose was there, knocked from my hands during the fight. "Sorry...I'll do better next time.." I answered, then looked up to the feline faunest. "Blake...can you help, please?", I asked her, wiggling my tied up arms. She had used her ribbon and immobilized them...oddly enough, I never saw her use that tactic on anyone but me...

Blake showed a barely visible hint of a smile and freed me, then helped me up. "Thanks Blake. I really need work on my moves...", I said, picking up my scythe. I wiped away the sweat on my brow. I felt her eyes on me then...it was weird, but I occasionally felt her looking at me intensely when I couldn't see. "No problem, Ruby. On the plus side, you did last a bit longer."

Before I could retort, Ozpin started talking to the class. "All right, that will be all for class today. Dismissed!" Blake and I looked at each other, then we both went to leave. "I'm going back to the dorm.", Blake started, "What about you?" I saw Yang leave before us, then remembered something I had to do. "Yang asked me for help with an assignment, but I'll be back pretty soon. I think Weiss was supposed to be gone all night though..." I forgot what it was for. "I'll see you later, then.", Blake said, with a tinge of disappointment in her voice, then left.

I felt bad to leave her alone. She always seemed to perk up when I was around...

"Thanks for the help, sis!", Yang ruffled my hair, and I pushed her hand away. "Geez, learn to do your own homework! I'll be heading back to the dorm now..." I started to leave, but she stopped me for a moment with an odd question. "Hey, Ruby...what do you think of Blake?" "What do you mean by that..? Is there something wrong?", I answered, confused. She seemed like she wanted to know something, but then shook her head. "Ahh, never mind. Forget I said anything. Cya!" She shoved me away from her, and I left even more confused than before.

 _'What was she talking about..? It's like she wanted to know if i...like-liked Blake or something..'_ , I thought to myself, blushing a bit. _'I mean, she is pretty, and I guess I do kinda like her, but I don't know if I'd call it love or-'_

I was in the middle of opening my dorm room door when I saw Blake near the entrance inside. I blushed slightly and my thoughts got jumbled. "H-hi there, Blake...", I stuttered, looking like a red idiot. She nodded, not sure what to make of my weird reaction. "Welcome back. There's still hot water for the shower if you like." She went back to her bed with her book, already in her pyjamas. "Oh, thanks. I'll get right on it..." I quickly grabbed my own pyjamas and brought them into the bathroom with me. I had sweat a lot earlier, and I was dying to feel fresh again.

The water felt heavenly on my aching muscles. It wasn't really that bad...Blake always seemed to avoid actually hitting me. I looked at my wrists and noticed what marks she did leave: lines where Blake would tie her ribbon. It occurred to me that they never actually hurt, only restrained me... "I wonder...it feels like she's taking care not to hurt me...I guess can ask, and thank her while I'm at it."

I picked up my soap and lathered up, scrubbing the dirt off my body. Once again, I felt like I was being watched, though it was impossible to tell for sure. _'I...I guess it's okay if it's just Blake...'_ , I thought to myself, cleaning my chest. I decided to ignore my stiffening nipples, the result of my self-consciousness. _'Oh, what's happening to me..? There's no way Blake likes me that way...that's right, she's just looking after her team leader!'_ I shook my head, trying to forget my sudden rushing feelings. _'Heart still beating fast...whatever, bout' time I got out..'_ I turned the water off, and with that, I stopped feeling eyes on me. I sighed in relief, but my body still felt hot...I knew it wasn't from the shower either.

I quickly dried myself off. I put on my pink button-up pyjamas and brushed my hair down. The red tips flicked up at the end, even if they were wet just moments ago. I gave up trying to fix it years ago.

When I left the bathroom, I made eye contact with Blake for a moment. She had her bow off, letting her little kitty ears free as she lay on her bed, reading a book. She was already in her sleepwear, a black tank top and black boxer-shorts. I thought about how pretty she looked, then shook my head, hoping to dear god I wasn't blushing. "I, uh...Thanks for, you know...", I started, suddenly having a blank on how to say it. "..for being delicate with me, like, not bruising or hitting me..." Blake's ear twitched slightly. She looked surprised. "Y-you noticed? I-I mean, don't mention it, Ruby...I don't like hurting you." _'..But you like tying me up..?'_

The dark-haired girl sat up, eying me as I was getting a little flustered over nothing. I felt like she could sense every one of my little tics when she looked at me. I saw her scratch her head a bit. "Is there anything I can help you with?", she asked me, and I thought I heard a slight difference of tone in her voice. Her hands seemed to grip the edge of her bed, and I could've sworn her pupils dilated a bit, but it must've been my imagination or nervousness. "I-I'm fine, thanks. I'm just gonna...lie down.", I answered with some awkwardness, then turned to climb up the top bunk onto my bed. I felt the fabric of my clothes rub uncomfortably on my skin, and when I looked down, I almost died of embarrassment. _'No way, my nipples couldn't have been..!'_ I wanted to scream into my pillow. My little peaks were probably standing proudly for all to see, and Blake just had a perfect view of them. There was no denying that my face was redder than a tomato. I buried it in my pillow. _'I can't believe it...I just made myself look like some perverted idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid...!'_

Suddenly, I felt the stare once again. I was going to turn around when I felt someone put my hands at my back really quickly. I felt a very familiar feeling of helplessness, and I couldn't move. "W-what the..!? L-let go, I..!-" I was turned then, and the first thing I saw was a deep hunger and yearning in piercing, animalistic eyes. They belonged to Blake, and I could hear, or feel, the constant mix of a growl and purr. I'd never seen her demeanor change so drastically. "B-Blake...? W-what...I don't...but..!"

"Rrrrrrr...~ Ruby...I can't...I just can't hold it in anymore...hah..." She was panting, her face was flushed. "Your shampoo...your damp hair...your scent..I just can't get enough..ggrrrrrrr!~" Blake suddenly hugged me tight with her face at my neck. "M-meep! H-hyaa..!~ B-Blake, wait...! M-mmmhhnnnggg...!~" My eyes shut as I let out a moan. Her breath was hot on my skin, and I could feel her just inhaling. I squeezed my legs together reflexively and lay there, waiting for Blake to be satisfied. Her panting only seemed to be getting heavier, and when she finally pulled back, I could see how aroused she looked. "Ruby...Ruby..! I want...I want to..I need to..~" The tension seemed unbearable to her, but I couldn't see why. "W-what do you need..? I-I'll do it, s-so please...you look like you're in pain..!", I told her. I just couldn't stand to see her like this, like I was causing it without knowing it.

Her eyes flashed and focused on mine, her mind barely keeping her body in check. "Oh, Ruby..! I need you to say it...please..!~ Tell me...c-can I make you..m-mine..?"

My heart melted at that moment. She was doing all she could just to ask permission...it was heartwarming, cute and adorable all at the same time. I made up my mind that moment, and I knew there'd be no turning back. I nodded yes to her. "M-mhm...y-you can do whatever you like...a-as long as you're gentle...I-I submit to you, Blake...~" I barely had a moment to prepare before she took my lips with hers. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks as she kissed me in pure gratitude. She was rather rough, biting my lip occasionally and gripping my hair. I tried my best to kiss her back, but it was my first, so I was clueless about how it worked. "M-mmm...nnn..mmmh..!~ Mmmhh..hah..hyah..Blake..." She licked her lips, then nipped my ear. "Kyaa!~" I blushed deep red, wanting to cover my mouth. "Purrrr~...you taste sweet, like chocolate chip cookies~", Blake whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. My body was on fire, and I was getting desperate for release...though I've honestly never experienced it.

Blake, as if reading my thoughts, straddled herself on me and started unbuttoning my top. I looked away, embarrassed at how hungrily she looked at my body. She could finally see my chest, but I was afraid she'd be disappointed...I wasn't as impressive as Yang and-

"A-aahh..!~ Nn-nnnh..!~" I moaned a little loudly as the faunest placed her hands on my bare hips. Her hands were hot on my skin, and she started feeling me up, tracing up to my C-cup breasts. I was biting my lip at how sensitive I felt, and I couldn't bear to watch. My heartbeat quickened as Blake's mouth neared my peaks, her breath sweetly tickling my skin. "Hah...hyah..hah...Blake..? What..HYAAAANNNGGHH!~" I moaned loudly and bit my lip hard. My body was on fire, rising up to something great. I felt something coming, so close, I was scared, happy, so happy, it was coming so fast.

My vision was going white when I saw Blake's ear twitch, and everything stopped. I made a sad sigh as everything slowed down, my release halted at the precipice of pleasure. "N-nooo..Blake..?", I whined, seeing her move around quickly. My vision cleared and I realized my clothes were proper again, my arms free again. Blake was back in her bed and reading. I looked at her, my eyes on the verge of tears, when I heard the door open, familiar voices coming in.

"Ugh, really Yang? That's the best you could come up with? Even I could do better! Which I usually do~" Weiss entered the room along with my sister, and I decided it'd be best if I pretended to be asleep. 'Damnit, damnit, damnit...I was so close! Stupid Weiss and sis!' I was so frustrated now, but it couldn't be helped.

I turned to my side, and my eyes lit up. There was a little plastic gift pouch with cookies and a tiny note. It said:

 _Sorry Ruby! :'( I'll make it up to you tomorrow! -Blake_

I broke into a smile. I guess I had something to look forward to tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

_'I know I took a while to fall asleep last night...but I feel so rested this morning..'_ My mind was waking up slowly, but easily. I could've sworn I'd be super tired...and it seemed kinda bright through my closed eyelids. I decided to take a chance and opened them. Sun shone through the window brightly, and I turned over to check my scroll. My eyes shot open. "Holy dust, I'm late! Why didn't anyone wake me up!?"

I immediately bounced out of bed, and I almost jumped right into a certain faunest, barely avoiding a head-on collision. "W-whaa! Sorry, Blake...wait, what's going-" Blake put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "It's okay Ruby, I told the others the go without us, and I messaged Ozpin that we were sick.", she explained, slowly calming my poor heart. And then I got a dizzy spell from getting up so fast. Blake caught me, and I smelled her musk at her neck by accident. Gradually, my memories from last night came back, and my regular morning sleepy face turned beet red. I soon became self-conscious of Blake's chest pressed against mine.

"S-sorry, I got up too fast..eh?" I was about to get off when Blake put her arms around me in a hug. I could hear a slight purr in her voice too. "Murrr..~ Mine..~", she mumbled near my ear, causing me to steam a bit in embarrassment. _'I..I guess I did say that, didn't I...?'_ I hugged her back, knowing I was probably red up to my ears. My body ached for attention ever since last night, but I thought it'd be rude to bring it up all of a sudden.

"Hyah..mmh..!~", I moaned as Blake started nuzzling my neck. I could feel a warm shiver down my spine...I didn't want to let go. I felt safe and happy just being in Blake's arms _._ "K-kihihihi!~ S-stawp, I'm ticklishh-Hyaah!~" "Nnnngh!~" I bit Blake reflexively just as she tried to nibble my neck. I let go as quickly as I latched on. "I-I'm sorry! Are you okay!? I-I didn't mean to.." Blake looked at her shoulder, then touched her bite mark tenderly. "Rrrrr...and I thought I'd get to mark _you_ first...", she growled, then glared at me. Blake's eyes looked like they wanted to devour me. I shivered and swallowed, unsure of what she was planning, but my body still begging for attention.

In a flash, Blake disappeared. My eyes darted around, but she was nowhere to be found. "H-huh? Blake? Was that your semblance just now..?" I had my hands to my chest, worried, when I felt a little tug at my wrists. A familiar black ribbon connected them up...to the ceiling? I saw a hook, and before I could react, my arms were pulled up in the air, raising me just high enough that my toes barely reached the ground. I saw Blake on my bed, tying a knot to another hook on the ceiling, then she dropped down next to me. "B-Blake!? W-why am I..M-mmmhh!~" Blake kissed me, occasionally nibbling on my lower lip. I couldn't help moaning when she introduced her tongue to mine. Hers was rough, like a cat's, and she had free reign to explore to her heart's content. "Mmmhh..nnngahh..mmmhh..N-nnhh!~" We kissed and kissed, and as she distracted me, my top became unbuttoned again.

Blake started caressing me, touching my sensitive skin, gripping my hips possessively and teasing my breasts. Her fingertips shot electric shocks through me as she grabbed a handful, squeezing my breast strongly. I quivered, trying to move by I couldn't. She finally let my tongue go, ending the kiss. I panted heavily, my mind filled only with thoughts of the lewd, dominant faunest in front of me. "Ruby...your body's so sensitive~ I love it...~" Blake started kissing and licking up and down my chest, even biting sometimes. "H-hyah!~ B..Blake...you..your tongue..feels..h-hyaauuhh!~ Not...n-not there, I-I can't..n-nyooo..Aaahh!~ Please..!~ Blake..!~" I struggled, moaning, discovering parts of my body I never knew could feel so good. I could feel my core quivering in pleasure and building up. I couldn't take it much longer. I rubbed my thighs together, I felt wet, so wet down in my special place.

Blake stared at my rock-hard peaks then, licking her lips. _'It's coming...oh god, it's coming, I can feel it..!'_ "Please, Blake, please! Don't stop!", I moaned to her, and she happily obliged. Blake pinched my nipple and took the other in her mouth, licking and and sucking at it roughly. Pleasure signals overrode my mind and thoughts, I was shaking my head left and right and screaming Blake's name. My legs latched around her and I bucked my hips as she sucked harder. My vision went white, and finally, finally, I felt it. I was cumming, I was in heaven. It came, wave after wave after wave, I felt my body shiver uncontrollably, I couldn't stop it. Then I felt another wave...I couldn't stop cumming. "B-Blake...aahh!~ n-no more..!~ haah...hah..h-hyy..hah.."

Blake finally released my peaks and looked up at me, eyes full of hunger and desire. My body shivered a tiny bit at her look. "It's far from over, Ruby. I'm not leaving you alone for a moment!", she purred, and I couldn't believe it. "W-what...but, I can't...there's no way...eeep!~" Blake pulled my bottoms right off, and I blushed deep red and looked away. "N-n-nuuuu!~ N-not my...N-not my..! Hyaahh!~ Blaaake!~", I protested, but she wouldn't have it. She knelt down and opened my legs wide, holding them in the air as she stared right at my pussy. It was glistening, wet and pink, though still tightly closed. She brought her face closer, sniffing and purring all the while. "Noooo!~ It's, it's dirty, you c-caaahh!~ B-Blake..!~ "

Blake started licking my outer lips, which were very sensitive already. I made a whiny moan in vain as pleasure zapped my core like never before. My hips unconsciously tried to follow Blake's tongue. I felt her purrs and growls reverberating in my special place. I couldn't speak anymore through my moans, I couldn't even muster the energy to think. Familiar flashes of white invaded my eyesight the stronger Blake licked and when she spread my outer lips open. She kissed my snatch deeply, pushing her tongue inside me and tasting my juices. I was nearing the edge again when Blake decided to lick my clit, the first time it'd ever been touched, even by me. "HYAAAHH!~ Hah..hah!~hyaaah..!~" My thighs closed tightly around Blake's head, but it couldn't have been more futile as her sudden lick catapulted me over the edge. My insides quivered violently as I climaxed again, the feline faunest continuing her delicious attack despite my begging. My brain was turning to mush, but my climaxes were getting more numerous. "Hyaahh..nn-nyuu...!~ Blake..please..I'm begging you...I, I can't cum anymaaaahh!~ A-any...anymoreee!~..." I was crying sweet tears of pleasure from both my eyes and pussy, when finally my body reached its limit. I felt one last wave of pleasure, and my limbs were out of energy.

My legs slacked, and Blake caught them, letting them down gently. As she reached up to untie my hands, I saw her lick her lips...her rough tongue brought so much pleasure... I had no more strength to stand, but luckily Blake caught me before I collapsed to the floor. She laid me down on her bed. I was panting heavily, eyes fluttering closed every few seconds. I saw her face approaching mine, and she kissed my cheek. "Was I a bit too rough..? I, I guess I kind of got carried away..", she said, brushing my hair back from my face. I smiled at her. "No...no worries, I...I am...one hundred..percent...fine..!..and..and..it was...my first...time, too..!", I breathed slowly, conserving air. Blake gasped. "R-really? I should've held back..!" She looked ashamed, but I breathed a small laugh to reassure her. "I guess you're okay then...I'll try to control myself next time.."

She lay next to me, and I realized something. "But...but what about you, Blake..? I-I didn't..make you feel anything..", I said to her, weakly reaching for her. She took my hand and kissed it, then placed it over her heart. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm happy just to make you feel good~", she answered, though I felt like she wasn't being completely honest. I wanted to press her more, but my brain decided that it was time for sleep instead.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing I knew about Blake's daily life besides school, one thing stood out as strange: None of us had ever seen her in, or even go, to the bathroom. She would always say she went while we were asleep, or just snuck away in secret. I never really questioned it, I mean, every girl needs their privacy, right?

Anyway, I was barely conscious a few hours later. I wasn't sure if I just dreamed it, but I could see the door to the bathroom open with Blake coming out. She had a towel around her waist, not covering her chest. Then, she turned around, dropped the towel, and went to put on an odd pair of panties that looked way too tight. She has trouble putting them on comfortably, but she finally did it, slipping on her boxer shorts and tank top right after. I closed my eyes again, still exhausted. _'Probably a dream...'_

I woke up eventually to my scroll beeping, as well as my growling stomach. I slowly sat up to see Blake eating a sandwich. She grabbed my scroll and brought it to me, smiling. "Sleep well, Ruby?", she asked me, bringing a sandwich for me. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, then buttoned up my top for decency. "Mhm, thanks for taking care of me...w-wait, m-my pants are..?" I went red and hid my privates when I realized I had nothing there. Blake giggled, apparently enjoying the show. "They're in the wash. They got dirty earlier...", she said, looking away with a blush.

I put part of the blanket over me, then read my new message as I ate. It was from Weiss, and she said both she and Yang were gonna crash with Nora and Pyrrah tonight to work on some project. I looked at the time: 3pm. I told Blake, and I could see her ears perking up happily. "W-we have the entire place to ourselves..!" She tried to hide it, but I knew she was excited. "Maybe...maybe I could make you feel good, this time..?", I said, looking down with my fingers poking each other. I don't think be as good as Blake was, but I still wanted to.

I saw Blake's eyes stare like a predator at my legs, her hand subconsciously touching her shorts, purring. But she looked away, embarrassed. "Y-you don't need to worry about me.." _'I knew it, she's lying...but why? Maybe I should bait her..?'_ I turned and climbed onto Blake's bed, showing my rear to her. My face was obviously beet red. "W-well, maybe I won't let you have this anymore..eep!" Suddenly, I felt hands gripping my waist tightly. Blake pressed her pelvis against my butt, and I heard her growl deeply. "Grrrrrrrr...gah..!~ Not...fair..ggrrrr...!~", she moaned painfully, her hands hiding her crotch as she fell to her side. "B-Blake! What's gotten into you..? What's hurting you so much..?" She looked at me with sadness and want. All I could assume was that her pain came from down there...I decided to help her, pulling off her shorts. "R-Ruby, no, don't..!", Blake mewed, but she didn't stop me. Under her bottoms was a pair of black, tight leather panties...and there was something bulging, but tightly restrained, inside them. "Blake...? I'm...I'm taking them off, okay? I'm doing this for your own good..!"

Blake tried to protest, but it was too late. I pulled off the panties, and...something popped out. "M-myaaaooww...!~", Blake sighed in relief, like the world was lifted from her shoulders. I simply stated at her...stared at _it_.

A thick, musky pole of hard cock that leaked clear liquid from the tip, with a pair of stiff balls right under it. Her slit was hiding right below it all. "You...so you do have a kitty tail..it's..so big.." I looked at Blake, but she was hiding her face and shaking her head. "N-nyu...Ruby..don't look at it..." She looked so ashamed and scared...but I had already decided earlier that I wanted to make her feel good! I looked at her erection again. _'...I just have even less of a clue how to pleasure a dick...'_ , I thought to myself.

I grabbed her by the base, and I could feel the very energy coursing through it..hot, pulsing...Blake made a small, surprised gasp as she peeked through her fingers. "R-Ruby..? Wait...hahh!..~", she moaned as I stroked her up and down. Her precum was making it more slippery, making it easier to slide my hand along it. Whenever it pulsed, I felt it resonate with my body, arousing me. Blake was now gripping the sheets as I stroked her harder and faster, her purrs mixing with her mewls. "N-nya...hyah..nnnh...Ru..by..myaa..! Just...like..t-that..m-meww!~" It was fascinating to watch her moan, to see her shiver in pleasure...did I look like that before..? She bucked her hips upwards whenever I squeezed down...I wanted to see more. Blake's rod looked so good, smelled so strong... _'..just a little taste..just a little...'_ I licked at her swollen tip, then licked again. The faintest gasped, blocking her mouth to hold back her voice. I licked again, then continued to stroke her as I put my lips on the head, licking up her juices that just wouldn't stop coming.

"R-Ruby...n-nyaahh!~ It's..so good..m-myaah~ m-more...please..! Rrrrrr...Grrrr...~" Blake purred and moaned, thrusting her shaft upwards into my mouth. There was no way I could fit it with my small mouth, but for the sake of pleasing her, I tried taking more of her in, bobbing up and down. I sucked and licked as I stroked her harder and faster. I was trying my best to make Blake feel good, though my body was starting to yearn for her as well. I suddenly felt her hands in my hair, gripping at it and pushing me down. Her rod started twitching violently against my tongue. Blake gripped me tightly and was purring erratically. "Hah..hah..!..nyaa..!..Ruby..Ruby! I...I'm gonna...n-nyaa!~ Rubyyyy..!", Blake moaned loudly, and with a final throb, her cock ejaculated in my mouth. It was so sudden and powerful, I had to pull away against her iron grip. The cum stuck to my tongue as more of it got on my face. Blake's dick eventually stopped cumming, the last of it leaking out on the side.

It smelled and tasted strong and intoxicating. It was thick and kind of bitter, but I was surprised to taste sweetness in it as well. I started licking up the stray cum along the shaft as we both panted heavily. Blake was still so deliciously hard...I wanted to please it some more. I looked up to see the faunest's face, and my body shivered in desire. Her eyes were fixed on me. The look she was giving me almost made me moan. I could see it in those eyes...she was gonna fuck me till I couldn't move, and she was gonna do it now. It was such a feral desire for my body that I felt my insides quiver. "B-Blake..~", I whined as I watched her stalk over to me slowly. She pushed me down onto her pillow, and as if to illustrate the fact that I was not going anywhere, she tied my hands to the bed's frame. Blake purred constantly, pushing my legs wide open and staring down at my wet slit. I watched her cock twitch and throb over me, wondering how it could possibly fit in me. "Blake...p-please don't stare...it's embarrassing...", I protested weakly, looking away from her clearly aroused eyes. I felt her hands push my legs up and out...and I realized I should've been looking. Blake tied my legs to the same bed posts as my hands, leaving me completely open to anyone.

"Purrrrrr...finally...I can finally...do it...with Ruby...nnnn..!~" She rubbed her shaft along my wet lips, to which I bit my lip to avoid moaning. She was lubing herself up with my juices. "N-nnn!~ hah...be careful, Blake...it's...it's my first...time..ahh!~" The faunest's rod throbbed at my words, and she nodded. She poked her tip into my entrance and started pushing slowly. I could feel my insides start getting pushed open. "W-wait...wait..hyah..Blake..c-can you..k-kiss me, when you do it..?", I asked her sincerely, and she nodded, taking my lips. Blake purred and kissed me deeply, and a few seconds later, I felt a sharp pain as she thrust herself in as far as she could. _'Oh my god...Blake's thing...it's really..inside me..!..s-so deep...'_ Blake hugged me close and I could feel her cock pulse, sending chills throughout my body. Blake took a break from the kiss and was panting. "N...nya..hah...R-Ruby..you're so...t-tight..c-can I move..yet..hah..?", she moaned, already slowly moving in and out. "H-hyyy..! Ahh..hah..m-mmhmm..go ahead..I'm..I'm fine..! Hyah..!~", I mumbled through my moans, even if I knew it still hurt a bit. I wanted Blake to feel good as well, and it looked like she was waiting for this moment for a long time...I didn't want to delay it any longer.

Blake immediately started sliding in and out of me, making me moan whenever she'd push herself back in a little deeper. The pain was slowly starting to subside, and I could feel pleasure rising from my pussy. "Hah..hyah!..mmmhh!~...Bla..Blake..you..hyaahh!~..right there...yes!~...it feels so good...right there..f-faster...haahh!~", I moaned in her ear as she licked my neck, flaring up my sensitivity. She put her arms around my shoulders and held onto me, keeping me still and allowing her dick to go deeper. "Nnnn!~ Nyah..hah..hah..nyah!~ Ruby...Ruby..so tight...feels...amazing..!~ M-mine...all mine...Grrrrrr..." Blake growled in my neck, sending pleasant vibrations through me as she thrusted deeper and harder. She was letting her animal instincts take over, gnawing at my neck to stop me from running. I could already feel my orgasm coming, and I didn't know how much longer I could last. Blake started speeding up then, clawing at my back as she purred and growled louder. "Hyaahh!~ Blake...Blake..I'm so close...! I'm..I'm gonna...cum...hah..hah...k-kyaaaaaahhh!~" I yelled in pleasure as Blake bit my neck hard and sent me over the edge. She kept thrusting in and out as hard and fast as she could as my insides tightened around her. Her teeth dug deep, and when I felt her cock twitch, they dug deeper. _'Wait..wait..Blake's cumming...o-outside, right..?'_ , I thought as my orgasm started to fade...and a new, bigger wave started as I felt hot seed shoot into my womb. Blake drew blood at my neck and wouldn't let go. "H-h-hyah...so..so hot...i-inside...s-so much..inside me...hyah..!~"

Blake finally released my neck, licking the wound tenderly. It was over, I thought, until she looked at me. Her rod was still rock-solid in me, and her eyes were still full of bestial love. She pulled herself out...then slammed back into me deeply, getting at shrill moan from my throat. "But...I-I just came...kyaaa!~ A-ahhh!~ i-if you do that...hyaahh!~ I'll...I'll go crazy...!~ Hyaahh!~" She continued to thrust deeply, and I could feel her cum stirring around inside me. Blake was licking and nibbling a new spot at my neck. I made a tiny, pathetic little moan as I came again, squeezing down tightly on the faunest's cock before she sped up, growling in my ear. The time between my orgasms was getting shorter and shorter to the point that I couldn't tell when I was cumming anymore. One followed the other without ever really ending, my body shivered in spasms of pleasure. I felt a certain twitch of Blake's cock, and I knew another wave was coming. She thrusted erratically fast and hard until she stopped, biting my ear a instant before my insides exploded in deliciously hot cum. Blake moaned "M-mine..!~" in my ear as her bit it hard and purred intensely. I was watching flash after flash of white for every spurt of carnal love my partner sent, rendering anything I said into incoherent moans.

I probably didn't stay awake much longer because the last thing I remembered was telling her I loved her after she pulled out.


End file.
